Twice the Nice
Twice the Nice is a HTFF Christmas episode. Plot One Christmas morning, Jake and Jet excitedly run downstairs to their living room to see presents waiting under the tree. They unwrap the boxes, only to find lumps of coal inside. The brothers sigh before tossing the coals into a pile of other coals they got from previous years. A year later, Jake and Jet decorate their house for the holidays once again. Jake goes out to hang tinsel over the door, when he spots Herman on the sidewalk, trying to raise donation money. Feeling mischievous, Jake prepares to toss a snowball at him, but Jet stops him at the last minute. He reminds his brother about their naughty streak. The two vow to change their naughty ways so they could receive good presents from Santa. Next door, Handy has trouble clearing his driveway of snow. Jake and Jet offer to do the job for him as a way to start their good deed spree. Proud of their help, Handy heads inside. As Jake and Jet shovel the snow off of the driveway, they unwittingly send heaps of it flying onto the road. Lumpy drives up in a snowplow, when Jake accidentally tosses some snow on his windshield. Unable to see, Lumpy crashes into Handy's house, burying Handy under piles of snow. Jet attempts to dig him out, only to cut his head in half with the shovel. Jake and Jet head to the mall to volunteer as elves. Kringle, the mall Santa, instructs one of them to put toys in a sack. Jet volunteers, but rather than picking free toys out of a nearby box, he enters a toy store. He sees Clockwork stacking gifts and grabs him, angering him. Jet also sees Dolly trying to reach a shelf and mistakes her for a doll, taking her as well. He returns the sack to Kringle, who has Cub perched on his lap. Kringle reaches into the sack and pulls out Dolly's head, much to his horror. Then Clockwork climbs out and strangles Cub. Kringle stops the angry toy by pulling out his key. But Pop sees his unconscious son, accuses Kringle, and beats him up. Back at the toy store, Puffy picks a box from the unbalanced gift stack and gets crushed as a result. At the town square stands a very tall Christmas tree. Jake and Jet climb a ladder to decorate it. A group consisting of Daphne, Jewel, and Prongs look on in amazement. As they get closer to the top, Jet lets his brother stand on his shoulders for a better reach. Unfortunately, the twins lose their balance and cause the tree to topple. Ornaments come falling down; Daphne gets pierced by ornament shards while Prongs gets impaled by several icicles. Jewel continues to stare at something shiny coming towards her, until it turns out to be the star which gets embedded through her head. The tree finally lands, but Jake and Jet manage to survive thanks to the tinsel, now dangling from a streetlight. That evening, Jake and Jet return home with a fully checked-off list of good deeds. Morning approaches and the two mongooses head into their living room to see one big, bulging gift box. Curious, they open it, flooding their house with heaps and heaps of coal which pushes them outside. The brothers are dumbfounded and heartbroken by this, made even worse when their house sets fire. Tromp arrives to warm himself up. Herman sees this as a good deed, and Jet decides to give him money. The brothers realize the true meaning of the holidays and hold hands with Tromp and Herman, the latter accidentally cutting off Jake's hand. A stranger in a coat picks it and magically reattaches it to Jake's hand, to his and Jet's astonishment. The stranger walks up into the distance, revealing to be Santa Claus. He winks at the viewer, not noticing Jake and Jet's house exploding behind him. Moral "Give until it hurts." Deaths #Handy's head is cut in half by Jet. #Dolly is killed by Clockwork (offscreen). #Cub is strangled to death (debatable). #Daphne is pierced by ornament shards. #Prongs is impaled by several icicle ornaments. #Jewel is killed by a Christmas tree star lands on her head. #Jake, Jet, Herman and Tromp are killed when the house explodes (offscreen). Injuries #Kringle is beaten up by Pop. #Jake's hand is cut off by Herman's claws. Trivia *Paws and Jazz were originally in this episode before the former was replaced by Daphne and the latter was removed for time. *Jewel endures a similar fate to Toothy in Star Kringle. Gallery Twicenice.png Twicenice3.png|A role Kringle was always meant to play. twicethenice4.png|Santa Claws! Get it? twicenice5.png Category:Fan Episodes Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Season 104 episodes